Update:The Next Few Months
Now that the Theatre of Blood has been delivered and conquered, and with notable improvements arriving next week, we'd like to take a bit of time to tell you about what to expect in the coming months. The Theatre of Blood was a huge collaborative undertaking which was rather resource-intensive. We now have a lot more resource to dedicate to the projects which you've been clamouring for, not only that, but Mod Lenny has passed his training period (congratulations @JagexLenny)! We're going to be devoting the next few months to working through the backlog of updates that we've promised, the updates you've been asking for, and updates to content and communities that we feel deserve more of our attention. Recently we've been looking through this backlog and have been scoring each one in terms of both development cost and player impact, and this will all tie into the final schedule, which we hope to share with you in the coming weeks. Though we aren't too sure of the format in which we'll be sharing this information just yet! In short, expect to see the updates we've spoken about before, and no big unexpected announcements (we'll be saving that for RuneFest!). Naturally you'll be wondering just where Old School Mobile fits into this release schedule. We don't have any specific dates to share with you in this newspost, but we would like to increase visibility of its progress among the wider playerbase and beyond the current testers. Development for Old School Mobile is currently cross-team with the Old School team providing content developers, QA testers, and artists to aid the work of the Engine team and the Web development team. Whilst there isn't a set release date, we would expect to see it in the hands of most current players in Beta form before full release, and possibly until the full release. Over the next week you can expect us to share such things as: the changes we'd like to make based on your feedback, what changes we've already delivered, and what changes are currently awaiting release (touch scrolling for certain interfaces - like your bank!). Our intention is still very much to launch both the iOS and Android apps together and we remain entirely confident of doing so. It's natural for players with iOS devices to feel somewhat left out, but the current clear focus on Android allows us to gather the feedback we need and conduct various essential tests before looking to restore parity across both the iOS and Android platforms. However, it is possible we may operate an iOS test before then, just to quench that thirst of yours! Remember, you can keep up to date with the development of Old School Mobile by reading the development blogs, all of which can be navigated to from our Mobile FAQ. Discuss this newspost on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team